


Daddy's Night

by lavenderlotion



Series: Steter Appreciation Week [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Clubbing, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Dancing, Enthusiastic Consent, Grinding, M/M, PWP, Smut, Steter Week, Steter Week 2017, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old, Underage Sex, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles tries to remain optimistic the first time he goes to a club. He goes a town over, wears the best ‘clubbing’ clothes he can think of, and really,reallytries to keep an open mind. When he finds out he stumbled upon ‘Daddy’s Night’ at theForest, he thought his night was ruined.His night was not ruined.Only his underwear were.





	Daddy's Night

**Author's Note:**

> November 26: Smut
> 
> Here’s where you can go all-out creating the steamiest, sexiest Steter fan work you desire: Daddy kink, BDSM, sex pollen, erotic dreams, anything and everything related to Stiles and Peter getting it on. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Check out the rest of the weeks prompts, right here!](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com/post/165549676132/today-is-the-day-we-share-the-theme-suggestions)

Stiles wasn’t usually one for clubbing. Mostly, it was because he was seventeen and the Sheriff’s son. He at least  _ knew _ about the club scene, knew what was out there. Danny was an avid club goer and Stiles had heard many a tales from the other boy. He just - he just didn’t really think it would ever be for him, and least not yet.

So really, Stiles had no idea why he was here. It probably had a lot to due with Jackson’s constant taunts, the other boys never ending parade of insults. And he knew that some of them had truth - which was probably what made them hurt so much. He  _ was _ spazzy, and too loud, and talked too much. He was skinny, all long uncoordinated limbs. And he knew just how weird he was, that even after a handful of students at his school being bit by a rogue Alpha and coming together to form a pack - he was still the weirdest of them all, wielding magic he only half knew how to work.

And then beyond that, it seemed as though the whole pack had paired up. Scott and Allison were already together, though Isaac somehow joined their relationship that made sense to no one other than the three of them. Jackson and Lydia obviously stayed together, but then Boyd and Erica got together too - and it became Stiles constantly third wheeling. Being the only single on in his friend group was  _ hard _ , and it only spurred Jackson, and now Isaac, on.

So after  _ years _ , it was easy to believe some of the things people so often said to him. It wasn’t so much that he honestly thought he would stay alone forever, that no one could ever love him - it was just. Well, it was simple. He had simple teenage insecurities caused by the bullying he received from his peers and he wanted to prove them wrong. 

He just, he just wanted to  _ know _ if someone could find him attractive. 

So Stiles put on the tightest pair of jeans he owned - a gift from Lydia - and goddess help him, a fucking  _ crop top  _ \- a gift from Danny - and loaded himself into his jeep, desperately trying to ignore the shaking of his fingers. This should be easy, after everything he had already been through - training up an entire pack of teenaged werewolves, trying to figure out his own fucked up, essentially useless magic all while fighting for his life against whatever monster was currently trying to attack their defenseless town.

This just seemed scarier. Stiles wasn’t sure if it was because it was such a mundane act, sneaking out of his house - which wasn’t so much sneaking out when his dad was working the night shift anyway - and illegally going to a club. It was so, so  _ human _ , so different than the dangers he had become accustomed to that it was completely jarring. He could handle running for his life, and using his spark to burn apart vampires, but this? This was just so different. 

He had to pull over twice on the forty minute drive.

_ Yes _ , Stiles was driving out of town for this. No way in hell was he risking this little adventure getting back to his dad. And there would be no way he would be let in somewhere in Beacon Hills,  _ everyone _ knowing him as the Sheriff’s trouble making son. So he drove to the next town and carefully parking himself outside of  _ Forest _ \- and seriously, what was with the names of these clubs.

The line wasn’t long, but then again the night was still early, just barely passed eleven. Now, Stiles wasn’t entirely sure what he had been expecting - he had tried to come into this whole experience with a completely open mind. He didn’t want to have a bad time due to previous prejudices, so he told himself to remain cautiously optimistic. 

Despite his best efforts - he had not expected the entire line up to be older men.

Not so much old, like his dad, but definitely older than what Stiles had always assumed to be clubbing ages. These men looked like they should be at home with their young children, not lining up outside a gay club. He walked up to the line slowly, hand stuffed into his pockets to hide their shaking. The air was cold against his midriff, the loose fit of his shirt blowing in the wind.

“Yo kid!” A guy in front of him said, the two others he was standing with turning as well, “What the hell are you doing here?”

Stiles blushed at that, eyes going wide as he tried to come up with an appropriate answer. He shifted his feet, arms wrapping around himself - Danny had assured Stiles that the crop top looked good, but he had never felt more uncomfortable than he did right now - and he took a half step back.

“Layoff, Rick, you’re gonna scare the boy,” Said one of the others, punching ‘Rick’ in the arm. He then turned to Stiles with a bright, genuine looking smile, “Ignore him, he’s always pissy. I’m James, and what Rick meant was that tonight is Daddy’s night”

Stiles looked back down the line then, and yeah - yeah that made a lot of sense. It also only caused Stiles to blush harder, because of course the one night he went out would be the night catering to - well, not to Stiles. His cheeks may have also been burning because the man was  _ gorgeous _ . Taller than Stiles though similar in build, dark, dark skin and hair in long braids. He had a gold piercing in his eyebrow and it moved when he smiled.

“Look, you should come in anyway. It might be good for some of these old hounds to see what fresh meat looks like,” The third guy said, a smirk on his face as he gave Stiles a long once over, ending it with a lick of his lips and a wink. 

This man - holy goddess this man. Taller than James, he was also twice as thick, his tank top barely containing veined muscles. They were completely ridiculous, darkly tanned and Stiles kinda wanted to like,  _ lick them. _ The man also had long hair, though it was dark and curly, his beard thick around his face. His eyes though - jesus his ears were a thousand colours.

Stiles blushed  _ harder _ at the obvious approval of the mans once over, but he couldn’t quite stop his smile.

* * *

It turned out, James and Ares - the third man's name - were both good dancers.

Stiles was currently sandwiched between the two - which he had  _ not _ been expecting. Ares had so obviously checked him out, then declared his interest, that Stiles assumed he were single. When they first got into the club the two men had stayed close, though Rick had wandered off near immediately. They had brought him over the bar right away, buying him a series of  _ virgin _ drinks, neither man believing he was actually of age

They had then begun to make out with each other, Stiles awkwardly sitting on the bar stool next to them. It did allow him time to look around, though. Despite the age of majority tonight, it was obviously still a club. There was a heighten alcove for the DJ and lights were already flashing along the dancefloor. The floor itself was large, filling with bodies the longer he sat there. Along the furthest wall were booths, and Stiles could see a few groups of older men sitting around, drinking. The music was loud, even at the bar and it pulsed under Stiles’ skin. 

He finally turned back to the couple to see them watching him, James leaning heavily into Ares bulk. He flushed under the gaze, twirling his straw around his drink, something bright blue that tasted like pineapples. It was good, and Stiles was enjoying it - and enjoying not being addled my alcohol. He knew if the two men hadn’t brought him with them, he very well could be on his way to drunk trying to quell his nerves, and he enjoyed staying sober.

“I didn’t realize you were together?” Stiles had asked trying desperately to come up with  _ anything _ to say. 

“Been with this man for seven years,” Ares replied smugly, grabbing a handful of James’s ass, the slighter man just smiling at his boyfriend. 

Then the song had changed and James had smiled wide, looking at Ares with big pleading eyes and the taller man just nodded before plastering himself to Stiles’ back. The boy had sucked in a breath, heartbeat rocketing and not helped one bit by the man's breath against his ear, beard scraping his skin.

“Dance with us?” He had asked, and Stiles could do nothing but nod.

So here he was, between the couple as they both grinded into him, Stiles twisting and thrusting his hips in turn. His left arm was thrown behind him, fingers tangled in Ares’ hair, pulling and fisting the curls, his other wrapped tight around James and holding the man close. Ares was mouthing at the back of his neck and he’d already traded a series of hot kisses with James, body lost in the heavy bass of the song.

He was having  _ fun _ , his body light as he rolled his hips, James’ hands wandering high under his crop top. His eyes were closed as he tossed his head back, sweat heavy on the small of his back as he danced. The heat of the club was only furthered by the that of the men bracketing him but he couldn’t find it in himself to care - especially as Ares didn't seem to mind. He let himself get lost in it, his heart beating fast though he could hardly hear it over the music. 

He felt free, in a way he hadn’t since he was little. He didn't - he didn’t have worries here, wasn’t anything more than the song playing and the bodies moving around him, didn’t  _ have _ to be anything more. Stiles could easily see himself becoming addicted to it, though thinking too hard was difficult right now, with how everything felt floaty and far away. His endorphin’s were running high, drunk on the excitement and sex in the air. 

“Someone’s been watching you,” Ares mumbled low in his ear and Stiles blinked his eyes open, looking up at James who was staring across the room.

“Huh?” Stiles asked, pulling James back when the man leaned away, causing the older man to chuckle.

“Over there,” James said, nudging his head to the left. Stiles followed the other man's eyes and his own widened, “He’s been watching you dance with us.”

The man -  _ fuck _ , the man was hot. He had broad shoulders, thick biceps that pulled at his low v neck, the shirt pulling tight against the man's chest. Trimmed chest hair was peeking out of his neck line, as were the lines of the mans pectorals. The man's jeans were also painted on, the hard line of his cock visible even to Stiles across the floor. He clearly had no shame - and Stiles didn’t think he had any need to. His eyes were bright, and Stiles could tell they were blue from here. His hair was dark in the low lighting and the mans stubble just accentuated the sharp lines of his jaw. 

And he was staring straight at Stiles.

There could be no question as to where the man's gaze was directed, especially as he didn’t once look elsewhere. He made eye contact and held it, refusing to look away. Stiles himself was drawn in, found he couldn't stop staring even as he continued to dance, his body moving on its own. He moaned low when Ares thrust particularly hard against his ass, arching his back into James.

The man watching frowned slightly at that, and his eyes brightened in the dim lighting. Stiles sucked in a breath and knew his own had flashed right back. The man's lips twisted up into a smile and he flashed a bit of fang, Stiles’ cock throbbing at the sight.

Okay, new kink, apparently.

The man took a step forward and Stiles watched with bated breath, a pout pulling at his lips when the man didn’t move any further. 

“You should go to him,” Ares said against the skin of his ear, Stiles shivering at the sensation.

“Go, dance, have fun,” James agreed.

“But, but you guys?” Stiles said, more of a whine than he wanted it to be. He was comfortable, and yes the man watching him was intriguing, but he didn’t want to move. His cock was straining in his jeans, sure, but he was enjoying the lazy thrusting the three of them had going on, plus Ares felt incredible pressed against his back, body curled around Stiles’. James was pretty infront of him, mouth kissed pink by Stiles’ own. 

“This is my number,” James said with a wide smile, placing another long kiss to Stiles’ lips, “Call us the  _ minute _ you’re legal.”

“We really want to see you again. Let Hale know we get at least one go with you,” Ares added, squeezing Stiles’ ass before sending him off with a slap, the two men moving together to fill the space Stiles left. 

So Stiles walked forward, trying not to fidget. His body still feels loose and free, still riding the high of the dance. The man walks towards him as well and Stiles is only a step away when the man moves to the side. Stiles heart stops but then a hand settles wide over his belly, the man pulling Stiles to meld against him, back to chest.

Stiles breathes deep, already pushing down the anxiety that had immediately began to bloom. The wolf - at least that what he felt like from the brief look Stiles got with his magic - growls low, the rumble fighting with the bass of the club inside Stiles’ chest. A second hand settles high on Stiles chest, fingers stroking across his collarbone. The man sucks on Stiles’ skin, covering the spots Ares had been working on and Stiles’ laugh devolves into a moan when the man bites down.

He knows he’s going to have a bruise there, especially as the man doesn’t stop, just moves ever so slightly to the left, obviously expanding his mark. Stiles can’t find it in himself to care at all, not with the way Peter’s dick is grinding into his ass, Stiles himself pushing back into the contact. 

“I’m Peter,” Is said with more growl than words and fangs scrape across the back of his neck, Stiles moaning low and hard at the feel.

He’s barely able to gasp out his own name before he’s turning, all but climbing the thigh the man offers. He buries his face in the man's neck, panting heavily against the skin and licking out to taste. The man smells like musk, masculine and dirty and  _ so _ good. Stiles sucks on the skin, as he whines, Peter’s hands grabbing his entire ass and pushing Stiles’ harder into his leg, supporting both their weights completely.

His dick is pushing sharply against his zipper, the metal teeth digging into his flesh even through the thin material of his briefs. He can’t stop though, the meat of Peter’s thigh providing too-good friction and he can feel his balls draw up, the familiar pressure low in his gut. He bites down on the skin between his lips as he comes, gasping for breath as his orgasm punches out of him, his mind going white and fuzzy.

The music is still loud around him and Peter is now rubbing soft circles into his back with one hand, the other carding softly through his hair. He blinks his eyes open slowly and the man is smiling down at him softly, eyes crinkling. It’s stupidly attractive and Stiles just pushes his face into the man's chest, wrapping his own arms around the man's waist in a hug.

“What about you?” He asks when the mans dick throbs against his hip, still hard in Peter’s jeans.

“That’s up to you, sweetheart,”

“Oh,” Stiles says, leaning back to stare at the man. He really - he’s serious about that. Stiles has always been good at telling when people are lying and since his spark had began glowing bright inside his chest, he’s always been able to  _ know _ . It really is up to Stiles, and if he offered nothing he knows the man would take that and leave if Stiles wanted him to.

That’s exactly what gives him the courage to say, “I want to blow you.”

* * *

" _ Is this your first time?" _

After he had muttered his request into Peter’s skin, the man made him repeat it, forcing him to say it clearly. And that Stiles could understand, consent was sexy - it had been what gave Stiles the courage to offer, after all. Once he had, Peter led him off the floor, Stiles entirely too excited to be bothered by the cooling wetness in his pants. By the feel of things he had came  _ a lot, _ and he knew there would be a huge mess when he finally peeled himself out of his underwear.

The wolf had led the to the bathroom, Stiles looking over his shoulder to see Ares and James staring with wide, heated eyes. They had clearly watched Stiles’ little show, and he had to wonder how many other people had just seen him cum. The washroom was dark, the lighting only slightly brighter than what it had been in the club and Stiles appreciated that his eyes didn’t have to painfully adjust. 

Peter had pulled him close, brushing a soft kiss against Stiles’ mouth before gently pushing him backwards, Stiles’ back hitting the stall door. He would have fallen if Peter hadn’t still been holding him, walking with him and closing the door behind himself. Peter kissed him again, and it was enough to make Stiles forget that there was a toilet behind him, enough to ignore the crude writing along the walls around him

Peter pulled back, eyes shining bright blue and staring at Stiles, the full weight of the man's attention a heady feeling. Peter’s voice came out a deep rumble when he asked, “Is this your first time?”

Stiles nodded shyly, ducking his head under the man's gaze.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, take your time,” The man's smile was gentle, reassuring. Peter opened his jeans and pushed down both the denim and his underwear, his cock flopping out and hanging thick and heavy between them, already straining upwards.

Stiles dropped to his knees, the man's hands settling firmly on his shoulders and rubbing, kneading the muscles under his fingers as Stiles relaxed. Peter guided him forward, resting Stiles’ against the warm skin of the man’s thigh, the hairs there tickling his forehead. He arched his neck and turned his face to the side, breathing deep against the man's crotch. 

Peter’s dick was hard right infront of him but he took a moment to just inhale the man. The scent of him was even heavier down here and Stiles wasn’t ashamed to admit how much he loved it. It was heady and made his head rush, his dick starting to fatten in his jeans from this alone.

“That’s it, you look so pretty on your knees,” The words just spurred Stiles on and he leaned forward, mouthing at the base of the mans cock.

He - he needed a minute, needed to ready himself. Even this was a lot, the feel of the man's cock against his lips, the taste of it against his tongue. It was sexy, too, long and thick and uncut, the head beginning to peak out of the foreskin as precum beaded there. Peter ran his hands through Stiles’ hair and the boy looked up, Peter smiling down at him. Stiles smiled in turn, butting his head against the man's hip before resuming his action, the man's laugh making his heart swell.

Stiles took a deep breath before leaning back ever so slightly. Peter’s dick was so close, the head still leaking where it sat against Peter’s stomach. Stiles leaned in, letting his tongue dart out and licking quick, scooping the drop of liquid into his mouth before leaning back. He considered the taste, rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth. It wasn’t awful - saltier than Stiles would have liked. Not disgusting by any means, though sharper than his own semen.

He leaned forward once again, this time opening his mouth wide and settling it over the mans dick. He smells stronger this way, and maybe it’s because Peter’s tip is still leaking fresh precome but it makes his mind a little fuzzy, not helped by the weight of a cock in his mouth. The head is large, though it isn’t a ridiculous size and Stiles finds keeping his teeth tucked behind his lips isn’t incredibly difficult. 

He doesn’t try to move forward yet, instead settles his weight on his heels. Peter’s hand is now on the back of his neck, holding him there but not pushing forward. Stiles continues to breath through his nose, getting used to it, familiarizing himself with the action. He wants to be prepared for when he starts to move, and he figures getting his breathing down is a good first step. 

Peter is being incredibly patient with him, letting Stiles take his time and the boy is thankful for it, knows this could have gone much worse. He brings his tongue into play, pushing at the man's slit with the muscle and digging for more of the bitterness, already craving the taste. The man hisses above him, hand flexing against his neck and he looks up with wide eyes, staring at the man above him.

“You’re doing so well baby, such a good boy for daddy,” Peter rumbles above him and Stiles whines high in the back of his throat, the name making his cock twitch against his zipper. He’s hard again, and it’s almost distracting how it hurts, the way the metal digs into his flesh. But then Peter’s fingers are tapping against his jaw and Stiles is looking up once again, staring at Peter’s too-bright eyes as the man smiles down at him.

“So good sweetheart, your mouth looks so good around daddy’s dick,” Peter’s voice has turned more into a growl than anything and Stiles could feel the vibrations on his tongue, the weight of Peter’s dick keeping his mind feeling floaty. The man continues to cradle his jaw with one hand, the other still resting against the back of his neck.

“I’m going to fuck your pretty, pretty mouth now, alright?” His  _ daddy _ asks, and his asshole fucking twitches at the thought even as he whines again.

Peter does just as he says, slowly moving his hips forward and keeping Stiles’ head firmly in place. It’s a little harder to keep his teeth away, but Stiles lays his tongue flat, feeling the heavy ridge running along the bottom of Peter’s dick. The head bumps the roof of his mouth, dragging against the dampness there and it’s unbelievably weird, the feeling of it.

Stiles rests his hands on the man's thighs, keeping himself steady and making a sound of protest as the man begins to pull out. He doesn’t go far though, and instead thrusts shallowly back in, feeding Stiles what the boy thinks to be half his dick. It’s a fairly smooth glide with how wet his mouth is, and Stiles swallows down his salvia, little drips spilling from his lips. He tries to apply more suction then, hollowing out his lips and Peter moans above him, the sound spurring Stiles on. He sucks harder when the man pulls out, licking and flicking his tongue over the exposed skin, drawing another breathy moan from Peter.

He feels powerful, even though Peter still has a firm hold on him as he does the work, the man doing all the thrusting. It makes Stiles feel a little bad, especially with how nice Peter has been through the whole time, so he hallows his cheeks again, doing his best to apply as much pressure as he can. He seems to pull Peter a little deeper and the man's cock bumps at the back of his throat, gagging him. He just breathes through it and the next time Peter thrusts he swallows around the head, letting it push past where is comfortable. 

There’s far mar saliva now and Stiles is aware of it running down his chin, sticking to his neck. It’s messy and a little gross, and there may even be a little bit of snot as he continues to gag slightly, trying his best to work past his reflex. There  _ is _ still a cock down his throat, and it’s hard, but Peter’s hand has settled around his neck and a thumb is stroking over his adam's apple, and it helps.

" _ Fuck _ ,” Peter swears loudly, his hips now moving a bit faster, “Fuck you’re so hot. Doing so well, such a good boy.  _ My _ good boy,” 

The words spur Stiles on and his own cock twitches along side Peter’s. He thinks he could cum like this, if Peter doesn’t stop -  _ never stops  _ \- what he’s doing. He makes a noise, wanting,  _ needing _ more and he rocks his own hips forward, flexing in the air as he strains for something. Peter’s foot comes up, the arch of his shoe resting against Stiles’ crotch.

It’s not nearly as comfortable as Peter’s thigh was but it’ll do, and Stiles thrusts sharply as he continues to suck as hard he can, tears leaking from his eyes as Peter really starts to fuck into his mouth. It’s loud, his gagging and the slurping sounds he’s making as he sucks. He can hear his own whining too, louder the closer he gets to cuming a second time. Peter - who has been growling nearly this whole time - gets louder himself, his hips moving faster.

A claw grazes the skin at the back of his neck right before Peter pulls at the hair there and Stiles cums right then, his throat convulsing around where Peter’s buried himself there. He can feel the warmth of Peter’s cum shoot down his throat and the man pulls back slightly, a few ropes shooting onto the flat of his tongue.

He sucks harder at the head, trying to pull as much cum as he can and gets rewarded by another sharp burst, his mouth filling nicely. He toys at the mans slit, eyes closed as he hums his own pleasure, still rocking from his orgasm. Peter lets his cock rest in Stiles mouth, the boy not complaining one bit as it softens there.

When Peter finally pulled his cock out he also pulled Stiles up and into a kiss, leaning back against the door and letting Stiles lean on him. The boy pushes his tongue out, offering the wad of cum there to the older man. He moans as Peter takes it readily, growling around his mouthful. He leans back only enough to stare, a small smile on his lips at the look on Peter’s face. He moves back in, letting his head rest in the crock of Peter's’ neck, much the same way it did when he came earlier.

“Daddy is  _ so _ proud of you,” He praises and Stiles preens a little, arching his back the slightest bit and sighing contently when the man begins to rub circles along the bare skin there. He doesn’t want to move, though he is a little worried that he may fall asleep. He doesn’t want that to happen, would much rather go back out. 

He doesn’t want to stay, not with how his pants are soaked through with both of his loads, the denim sticking to his skin uncomfortably. He does at least want to see Ares and James one last time, thank them for the drinks and the dancing, and assuring them that he will call, even if it’s just to see them again.

He leans back and Peter stoops down for a light kiss, the flush the never really left Stiles’ skin heating up once again. He’s not entirely sure what to say now, but his chest feels warm and content and he’s incredibly satisfied - not just from the two orgasms but the entirety of his first experience in a club.

He really can’t say he was disappointed - and he has a story to tell Danny.

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to my [lovely friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasSolarius) for letting me borrow Ares from this **amazing** [fic!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077089/chapters/24706710)
> 
> WHAT IN THE FLYING FUCKITY FUCKING FUCK
> 
> this was supposed to be a short, pwp fic, that was _maybe_ going to be 2k. I honestly have no idea how this happened what so ever, and I am genuinely confused about it. This fic ended up taking me multiple hours to complete, and I am so so happy with it. LOL, not what I was expecting either. My [smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551292) for Stetopher week did not end up this good, no sir it did not (it was also like, 900 words, like this one was supposed to be). This story is insane, and I am so pleased with it.
> 
> Usually, porn is not my thing. Frankly, it still _isn't_ my thing, and I really can't guarantee how much I will actually write in the future. I don't necessarily enjoy it, and don't think it is the best of my work at all. I would much rather write what I feel good about writing, and not deal with pushing myself - though this was an incredibly fun experience. All in all, Steter week is already getting _long_ and we're only on day three. Jesus. I have no idea if it'll end up being longer than Stetopher week, but I'm sure it'll at least be the same length, LOL
> 
> As for nanowrimo, that is still going well. It is currently day 12, and my word count is not exactly what I want it to be. I was really, really bad the last two days, but am going to be working hard this week to catch back up. I have personal goals that I am trying to achieve, and I want to get over the 50k mark by the time I am done. 
> 
> also, I am ridiculously proud of this fic
> 
> All for now, check me out tumblr. Not only do I occasionly post snippets of fics and chapter updates, I complain about boys! Fun times!!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
